Lonely
by opens up 4 nobody
Summary: A lonely blond and a happy burnett. It all happened because of a stupid English project. Highschool AU Rome/Germania.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hello ^^ I decided to write again, yay I guess.

Anyway, before I start there are some things you should know.

1. Germania and Rome will be in the same age range as the other nations. Not grandparents. They will be the cousins of their grandchildren instead.

2. I will be calling Germania Germania because I didn't find any names for him that I liked. Let's just say he has weird parents. And Rome is Romulus, Rome as a nick name.

Okay, now on with the story.

XxxxX

Germania's POV:

Ugh... I was stirred from my slumber by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I clicked on my bedside light and reached over to shut off the shrieking machine.

Wednesdays... I had never liked them. They were the days where you knew you were only halfway through the school week and already you wanted it over with.

But that aside, I got up and began my morning rituals: Getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, and combing my long blond hair (and putting in my braid).

I was alone in my house, my parents being FAR too busy to bother seeing me off in the mornings. They were both workaholics. Even when they were home I hardly saw them. I was used to it though, I did grow up with it.

As I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door, I made a point to look up at the still visible stars in the dark sky. I was glad that I lived far enough away from the cities to see them.

I lived in a large house (my parents had a lot of money lying around) near a small town. From there my parents were close enough to their jobs that they could drive into the city (which was not far away), but still live in a quiet area.

Or at least that was what they decided when they first moved there. In the years after they would probably rather just move into the city.

I tore my gaze away from the millions of tiny lights as I heard the bus coming. I quickly walked to the end of my driveway where the bus picked me up. It looked like a giant light up caterpillar. I don't know why but it really did.

As it rolled up there was a gust of wind which blew my hair back, I shivered. It was still a bit chilly from winter.

I stepped on to the caterpillar look alike, slipped into seat 19 and watched the dark world pass by for the entirety of the long bus ride.

XxxxX

I walked into the cafeteria to wait with the rest of the student body for the bell to ring.

I sat at one of the tables near the back. Usually I would sit with my cousins, Ludwig and Gilbert, but on that day I was early so they weren't there yet.

Well... I guess I would sit more with Ludwig than Gilbert. Gilbert would usually run off to be loud and obnoxious elsewhere.

...But then again Ludwig would only sit with me until his friend Feliciano dragged him away. So I guess I really just sat by myself.

I pulled out a book and began reading. Sometime later my cousins arrived.

"Hey, Germania!" Gilbert said (shouted), running over to my lonely table. Gilbert was slightly taller than me (and wouldn't let me forget it), he had short pale hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Obviously he was an albino.

Ludwig approached seconds later, glaring at his loud older brother.

"Hello," I muttered, eyes not leaving the book.

"Hey! I'm not down in your book. Look at me when I talk to you!" the albino said irritably, pulling at my hair. I brushed away his hand and glared up at him.

"Hello," I repeated, not liking the arrogant smirk on his face. He always acted like he was older and better than me.

I glanced over to the blond sitting beside me whom was still glaring at his brother.

Ludwig and I looked a lot alike. We had the same blond hair, blue eyes (though mine were more of a blue-green), pale skin, and were around the same height (he was still slightly taller). But his hair was short, mine was long and he had a more 'manly' face. I couldn't count how many times I had been mistaken for a girl.

I returned my gaze back to my book as Gilbert ran off into the growing crowd of students. Ludwig was taken away soon after.

Well, at least they would be happy with their friends.

I didn't have any friends. I had issues with people. When I say issues I mean I had no desire to be around people, or to make conversation with them.

I was okay with being by myself.

XxxxX

The my beginning classes passed in a very long, boring blur.

Honors history, advanced math, art...

I made my way into my honors English class.

English was probably my least favorite class out of all of them. My teacher was crazy, I didn't like to do the work she chose for us, and my classmates were very, very loud.

"Okay class, I am giving you a new project today!" my teacher announced energetically as she passed out papers describing the project.

"You will all be partnered up with someone and you will have to write a two page essay on that person. Before you get all excited I already picked your partners for you so you won't be with a close friend. You should get to know this person as well as possible to get the best grade..." and she went on to explain the details of the project.

This is why I hated English. Now I had to get to know someone I was not familiar with and write an essay about them.

Ugh... And with my luck I would be paired up with someone stupid. Honestly I had no idea how some people got into the class with their tiny brains.

"Now I will announce the partners!..." she listed off a few names before calling my name along with.

"Rome,"

Then she went right along with her list.

Why him? Why him?

Rome, or rather Romulus, was a tall Burnett with brown eyes, tan skin, and two weird curls protruding from his messy hair.

He was also one of the more popular people in the school. He was good at everything, had probably slept with half the girls in school, and was one of the tiny brained morons I found very annoying.

"Okay then, you may go meet with your partners now," our teacher said, walking back to her desk.

I watched Rome move toward my desk and sit in the seat beside it.

"Hello~" he said enthusiastically. This surprised me a bit, usually people felt uncomfortable talking with me.

"Hi," I replied.

"So... I guess we're partners then. We should hang out after school~ What days are good for you? I'm good for all days because I don't do sports. Not that I'm not good at them I'm just too la-"

"Any day is fine," I interjected, cutting off his blabbering.

"Okay then! You can come over to my house tomorrow, okay?" he replied unfazed. He was probably used to people cutting him off with all the talking he did.

"Fine," I answered.

"Great!" Rome threw an arm around me in what I guess would be considered a friendly way, but I was not used to people touching me so I was very uncomfortable.

"This is going to be awesome~" he announced.

God help me...

XxxxX

A/N- Soooo... Ya. I really wanted to do a Rome/Germania fic because I love them and they need more love.

Another thing, I don't know exactly how tall the nations are so if I get it wrong I'm sorry.

Once again I don't know where I'm going with this but hopefully it gets somewhere.

I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to get better.

Also, I didn't want to set a date for the project so I could do whatever I want with it. So the date will remain undecided for now. Seriously though it sounds like something my English teacher would assign XP

I OWN NOTHING.

Have a nice day.

-opens up 4 nobody-


	2. Chapter 2

After English I went to lunch. There I sat with Ludwig and some of his friends.

They were all chattering as usual while I ignored them. Choosing instead to focus on eating rather than whatever they were talking about.

"Hey, Germania," I looked up to Ludwig at the sound of my name. "Who's your partner for the English project?" he asked.

Ludwig had the same English teacher and was working above his grade level in some classes so he had the same assignment.

"Romulus Vargas," I answered, fighting the urge to grimace. Ludwig opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted but his little Italian friend.

"Vee~ you're with my cousin!" Feliciano said happily. "You two will get along great~" he sang out.

Somehow I didn't quite believe that.

"Hah! Good luck with that! He's a total bastard!" Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, said scowling as he looked up from poking at his food.

"Lovi! Don't be mean, Rome's really nice and kind!" Feli whined.

Lovino made a face, "Whatever..." he grumbled and went back to picking at his food.

"Who is your partner?" I asked Ludwig, mostly just to be polite.

He grimaced, "Elizaveta,"

I gave him a look of pity. Elizaveta was a brown haired Hungarian girl who was known for her obsession with 'yaoi'. I shuddered, I did not want to know what went on in her head.

"Good luck with that," I managed, then returned to my meal.

Lunch soon ended and I headed to next class.

XxxxX

Nothing remarkable happened during the remainder of the day.

Well... I guess Rome did figure out that we had study hall together and talked my ear off. But other than that I was just your average school day.

After the last bell rang I made my way to my bus.

Oh, how I hated the bus children. They were so... Ugh...

After a very long, loud bus ride I was finally home.

I dropped my things on a bench in the entryway and searched the kitchen for food.

Nothing.

My parents forgot to provide food again. I would just drive down to the store and buy more food, but my parents didn't like me spending their money or using their cars. So instead I went hungry.

Sighing I grabbed my book form book bag and went to my room to read.

XxxxX

My parents came home around 10:00. They probably got kicked out, otherwise they would stay all night.

They didn't come up to see me which was nothing new. The only time they ever paid any attention to me was when we had company. To show what loving parents they were. Other than that I just blended in with the other household appliances.

I'm actually surprised they didn't get an abortion. I was probably an accident anyway. A mistake. They didn't give me any attention when I was younger either. I was just there in the background watching.

Not long after they came home I finished my book and decided to go to sleep.

XxxxX

I woke up to another routine morning and soon found myself, once again, sitting by myself in the cafeteria waiting for my cousins.

I had grabbed another book before I left the house so I decided to devour- I'm mean read it.

Before I could start a shadow fell over me. I looked up. Rome was standing over me smiling.

"Hey," he greeted happily, "meet me in front of the school so I can take you to my house? Well unless you have a car of course,"

"Okay, I don't have a car," I said simply. If you haven't already noticed I was not one for conversation.

"'Kay, I'll see you in English!" and then he ran off to his friends who were giving him a 'why the hell were you talking to him' face. But he didn't seem to notice.

As I watched Ludwig and Gilbert approached.

Gilbert immediately started poking me in the cheek.

"Heyyyyyyy what was that about?" he asked, meaning the Rome talking to me thing. "Got yourself a boyfriend?" he teased.

Germany gave his brother that familiar look of disapproval, "Gilbert cut it out. They have to do an English project together,"

"Aw... But that's no fun, west! I thought our good old cousin was finally in a relationship. I wanted all the details and now you've ruined it for me," Gilbert complained.

"Too bad. What makes you think he would have a BOYFRIEND anyway?"

"Well just look at him! Look at his hair!" the albino tugged at my apparently 'girly' hair.

"How someone looks doesn't determine their sexuality, Gilbert,"

I was through with listening to that conversation. I had always hated it when people commented on my hair. If they didn't like it they didn't have to tell me.

I tuned them out, ignoring the tugging at my hair.

XxxxX

A/N- Why do I like making Gilbert such a jerk?

By the way thank you my-dear-fangirl for being the one person who favorited this story~

Anyway...

I OWN NOTHING

Have a nice day.

-opens up 4 nobody-


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked outside after school Rome was already waiting there for me. He was standing with a few of his many friends talking.

I approached slowly, hoping they would leave before I got there. But they didn't. I stood awkwardly outside their little group until Rome spotted me.

"Germania!" he shouted happily turning to me.

Why did he have to shout? I was standing right by him.

His friends turned as well. The wore the same confused look as they had that morning. I didn't like it. It was like they thought they were better than me like pure breeds to a mutt. Which probably what they thought or something along those lines.

But Rome again took no notice. He finished talking with them and lead me off to his car.

I didn't know a thing about cars but his looked nice enough. Small, plain, and blue.

He unlocked it and climbed into the driver's side. I hesitantly sat in the passenger's.

Rome turned on the radio and drove out of the parking lot.

I expected him to just start blabbing like every other time I had been with him but he remained silent. I was hoping that he wasn't waiting for me to say something because that wasn't going to happen. But evidentially he was.

"Sooooo..." he finally said, after realizing I wasn't going to say anything, "I just realized that I don't know much about you, so what do you like to do?"

Oh god, now I had to talk.

That question actually took some thought. What did I like to do?

"...I like to read," that was about all I could think of.

"That's all?"

"I've been told I'm a very boring person," thank you Gilbert.

Rome sat thinking for a bit.

Wow, how did he manage that?

"Don't you like to hang out with friends?" he asked.

Well, I probably would if I actually had some.

"I don't have any friends,"

"What!" Rome looked over in surprise.

It wasn't that hard to believe, really.

"What about those two you sit with in the morning?" he pointed out, I was actually surprised he took notice of them, me, in the morning.

"They're my cousins,"

"Don't you like to hang out with them?"

I didn't mind being around Ludwig but Gilbert liked to tease me any chance he got. Plus they had actual friends to hang around with.

"They have better things to do than be around me," I said without really realizing it.

Rome made a face, "Hey, don't say things like that! They should take time away from whatever they're doing to be with you if you want to be around them! You're an important person and they should treat you like one,"

I turned to look out the window. It was a bit of a habit. To turn away when I felt awkward, which happened a lot. I started fiddling with book bag for something to do.

We were quiet for the rest of the car ride.

XxxxX

Rome's house was a nice looking medium sized, yellow house with a large yard.

He parked the car and we got out. He ran inside leaving me to follow him.

"Well, here we are," he smiled, spinning around like a child. "My parents aren't home yet. So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged.

"Wanna play the wii?"

"Sure,"

We ended up playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl for three hours. Meaning I kicked his butt at super smash bros. for three hours. We only stopped because his mom came home.

She walked into the living room, where we were sitting, and sighed. "Romulus really? Another girl?"

My eye twitched. Rome started rolling around laughing.

It wasn't funny! I'm not that girly looking!

I kicked him in the ribs. It wasn't a hard kick. More of a threatening 'if you don't stop I will break your ribs' kind of kick.

"S-sorry," he breathed as he finally gained control of his laughter. "Mom, this is Germania. HE is my partner for our English project,"

Her eyes widened, "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I just thought-"

"No, it's okay. It's fine," I assured her as Rome went into another fit of giggles.

"B-but-"

"He said it's fine mom. Besides, you can't really blame her can you 'Mania?" Rome tugged at my hair.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "No, it's not the first time it's happened," not by far.

Rome's mom stood back smiling uncertainly, "Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Idiot answered for me.

"I guess if it's not any trouble.."

"And it's not! Come on!" and Rome dragged me off to his room.

XxxxX

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Rome and I decided to play cards in his room and just do not much of anything until dinner.

By dinner time Rome's dad was home and I was once again mistaken for a girl. At which Rome couldn't stop himself from laughing, much to my displeasure.

But dinner was nice. We had raviolis and sauce. And over all the whole family was very kind.

I had a better time than I thought I would.

Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad after all.

XxxxX

Rome drove me home at around 9:00.

"Well, I hope you had a good time with me," he grinned.

I glanced over at him and smiled slightly, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually smiled, "I did,"

He gawked at me, "Wait hold it! You smiled! That was so cute~" he teased, poking my cheek much like Gilbert did.

"Sh-shut up!" I scowled at him, blushing slightly. For a moment I considered biting his finger.

"Oh no, I ruined it," he pouted, "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Can we go to your house tomorrow?"

I sighed, "Sure. Bye," I stepped out of the car and watched it disappear.

Yeah, this project would go better than I thought it would.

XxxxX

A/N: hiiiiiiiii~

Poor Germania. Every time one of my family members sees him they think he's a girl. But that's why I cosplay as him ^^

Mm.. Ravioli... I just ate some. It's the third best food ever. Bested only by raspberry ice cream and small children~

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites~~ you guys are amazing~

I OWN NOTHING

Well, have a nice day~~

-opens up 4 nobody-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Warning: I kind of start talking about some 'gross' stuff involving worms, so you might want to skip that part if... You know... You don't like gross things. It's not that bad but I thought I would put a warning in anyway.

XxxxX

I was overly tired. You know, like when you wake up and for no reason you're still extremely sleepy. This was one of those times.

I don't exactly remember how I got to school but I remember being in the cafeteria sitting next to Rome.

How did he get there? I couldn't remember.

I was surprised that he wasn't going to go sit with his stupid friends. Why sit with me?

"-mania?" It was then I realized that he was talking to me.

"wha?" I struggled to focus.

"I said how are you this morning, Germania?" he repeated with a smile.

"Oh... Sleepy," I replied, eyes drooping.

"I can see that," he grinned, reaching out to pet my head. I was too out of it to stop him. He took advantage of my inability to function by running his hands through my long hair.

Then I heard the laughter, "Kesesese..." Gilbert and Ludwig had come up out of nowhere and were starring at us. We probably looked odd, me being half asleep and Rome running his hands through my hair. Usually I would slap someone's hands for touching my hair like that. And someone just had to point it out, "Hey, 'Mania~ How come he gets to touch your hair? No one else can," Gilbert's voice ground down at my nerves.

"'M too tired t' bother.." I slurred. Gil just shook his head, "Whatever you say~"

If I weren't so dead I might have punched him.

Eventually Feliciano came over. Instead of dragging Ludwig away he stayed to talk to his cousin, who had pretty much pulled me into his lap.

XxxxX

I tried my best to stay awake during my classes, which proved to be rather difficult. Even in my usually nonboring classes I struggled to stay awake. I decided to sleep during lunch.

XxxxX

After my nap I felt better. Like I wasn't going to fall asleep standing up. I also realized that I should probably slap a certain somebody for using my sleepiness so that they could pet me like a stupid dog.

So when I saw Rome in front of the school waiting for me I punched him in the stomach. Once his friends had left of course.

After he had recovered he demanded to know why I had decided to punch him, as anyone would.

"You were petting my hair," I growled.

He pouted, "But Germania! I can't help it that your hair is really soft! It just makes me want to pet it," he reached out for it and was rewarded with a fist to the face.

"Just drive," I muttered, not wanting to deal with him at that moment.

After some grumbling he started the car and drove to my house.

XxxxX

As we pulled up to the house Rome made some remark about how huge my house was.

I know it's big you don't have to to me.

I unlocked the door and he ran inside ahead of me plopping himself down on the couch. I rolled my eyes setting my things down on the bench by the door.

I walked over to one of the arm chairs but was pulled back, into Rome's lap. So I wacked him in the head without really thinking about it and sat in the arm chair anyway.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, sounding a bit put out from being hit.

I didn't really know what to do. Usually I just read when I was home.

"Um... We could... Hike around in the woods?" it would entertain us for a while and besides if we didn't have a good time I could always push him off a cliff... Or I could jump. Either way worked.

"Okay~" he sounded excited, "Wait!" he held up his hands, "Never mind. Can we go digging for worms?"

I rolled my eyes.

Really, wasn't he supposed to be older than 10 ?

But I agreed anyway.

For the next hour we dug around in the dirt around my house. The result was a bucket full of probably over 100 worms all climbing over each other, trying to make their way out. It was quite entertaining actually.

The bad thing was my hands were filthy, mud under my fingernails and all over my hands. Rome was in worse shape than I was with mud going all the way up his arms.

I just hoped that the worms didn't lay eggs under my fingernails for me to accidentally consume, causing me to have worms inside my body. That would be disgusting.

Once I read a book (a fictional book mind you) where a person had a bunch of worms living dormant inside him. When they became active he got a horrible fever and large red welts on his arms. When his son was in the kitchen he approached him, moaning about the pain. Then he split one of the welts with his fingernails and a bunch of tiny white worms worked their way out, squirming all around. Then he decided to end it and caught himself on fire. This burnt the house down, killing himself and his wife. The son was shipped off to the 'doctor' his father worked for.

After all that I never looked at worms the same way again. But I hated maggots more than worms. They were like smaller, chubbier worms that fed on flesh. Disgusting creatures.

But anyway, Rome and I eventually released the slimy things and went back inside.

After washing my hands for about five minutes (while Rome walked off to somewhere) I went off to find my strange partner.

Eventually I found him I'm my bedroom, which is probably what he went off looking for in the first place. He was sitting on the floor looking at something.

He's been in my room for five minutes and already he's going through my things.

I looked over his shoulder. He was looking through a folder full of old papers that I wrote out and stories I had started. None were finished of course but I had always wanted to be a writer. No one was aloud to look through the folder of failures! I forbid it! Not that anyone had ever tried, I had just decided this on the spot.

I snatched the folder away from him, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, glaring down at him.

"Um... Looking through that folder," he said uncertainly.

Well at least he was honest.

"And why were you looking through it?"

"I was curious,"

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back. I thought they were good by the way. What I read of them, before they were so rudely taken away from me," he pouted like a child.

I ignored his compliment and rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, because I am the rude one.." I muttered.

"Can I have it back now?" he asked innocently, reaching out for them.

"No," There was no way I was going to let anyone read my failures.

"Please~" he put his hands together like he was praying.

"No,"

"Come on, pretty please?"

"I said no," For a moment I thought he might give up but that thought was quickly squished when he stood up and walked over to me with a determined, and slightly creepy, look on his face.

He paused directly in front of me. Suddenly he pushed me. I fell backward onto my bed. He crawled on top of me. At this I was slightly alarmed and started to struggle but he forced me back down. He hovered over my face, looking down at me seriously.

"Germania," he began in a calm voice that didn't calm me at all, "If you don't give that folder back I'll lick your face,"

I gaped at him.

Seriously? That's disgusting!

"Y-you'll what!" I asked, startled. Who the hell would do that to someone they barely knew like that? I could see it maybe if we were childhood friends of something but! Just no!

"I will lick your face," he inched closer. I immediately shrank back, trying my best to avoid him with no luck.

"Last chance," he warned, his nose skimming my cheek. I really didn't want him to read the things in that folder. Some of the things in there were really stupid things from way back in middle school. I don't know why I kept them. Maybe to see how I had improved. But the other choice was to have someone run their tongue over my face and that was something I was really not comfortable with.

...Decision made.

I shoved the failure folder at his chest, "Fine, take it!" I shouted, wanting more than anything for him to just get off of me.

The creepy look didn't disappear, "I knew you'd see it my way!" Rome smirked.

I glowered at him, "Great. Now get o-" I was cut off by a warm, wet organ making it's way up my face. For a moment I was too stunned to move but quickly recovered and kneed him in the stomach.

He backed away, curling up around his injured tummy and frowned at me accusingly. Though I didn't really notice, I was scrubbing at my face to get rid of any lingering saliva.

After scrubbing my cheek red I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at Rome, who had gone back to reading.

He yelped, rubbing the back of his head, "What the hell was that for!" he demanded angrily.

"You licked my face!" I shouted back.

"Well I told you I would, didn't I? Besides it's your fault for not giving me this," he waved around my folder.

"No! You said that if I didn't give it to you that you would lick me and I did give it to you! But you still licked me!" I glared, murdering him with my eyes. I would stab out his eyes first and watch him roll around in pain before I finished him off.

"Well I didn't say that I wouldn't lick you if you did. You taste good," he licked his lips.

My face turned red and I was considering jumping up to strangle him.

Instead I just groaned, resisting the urge to crawl under the covers of my bed.

I didn't understand him. Not one bit.

XxxxX

A/N- I actually had some trouble with this chapter. It took forevvvvver. When I started writing it out I was super tired so that's why 'Mania was so dead tired in the beginning.

The thing about the worms came from the monstrumologist (not sure on the spelling) which is a good book, although rather graphic.

My sister and her friend actually went around and dug up all those worms. That's where I got that story. But I have this thing about dirty things. My sisters just say I'm weird but I can't stand to touch dirty things.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites. I wasn't sure how many people would actually read this, the pairing is not very popular.

I OWN NOTHING.

Have a nice day.

-Opens up 4 nobody-


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few hours we just sat around reading (done mostly by me), playing video games, and talking... Rome did most of the talking of course but I listened. It wasn't so annoying. I used it as an excuse to not talk.

He gave me the honor of listening to him talk about all about his many experiences with girls. That was something I did not, I repeat, NOT want to hear about. I will never be able to erase all those horrible things from my memory...

Eventually I yelled at him and he shut up... Well for like ten seconds, but still.

Around 7:00 we decided to get food. I put a frozen pizza in the oven and we sat in the dining room waiting for it to cook.

I had given Rome a piece of paper to doodle on so he wouldn't destroy anything. From where I was standing I couldn't see what he was drawing and wasn't sure I wanted to.

"When do your parents get home?" he asked, looking up from his doodles.

I shrugged, not really wanting to discuss my parents. Hopefully they would not come home and I wouldn't have to deal with them.

"What are you drawing?" I asked a bit cautiously. Rome stiffened, hiding the paper from me.

Okay, now I was worried.

"Give it to me," I demanded, reaching out toward the stupid paper. He looked slightly panicked. We fought over the paper for a few minutes before he quickly shoved the paper down his pants.

...Never mind I don't want it anymore.

I gave him a disgusted look.

"Do you still want it?" he asked, smirking. That bastard... I just walked over and poured a glass of water on his head.

"W-was that really necessary! I didn't even do anything to you!" he sputtered, throwing his arms up in protest.

"You were asking for it," I said simply. Just then the timer for the pizza went off and I went to get it.

We ate in silence. It was and odd, heavy silence and I don't even know why. Maybe it was because I knew he still had the paper in his pants...

I zoned out for a while, wishing that I was in my room alone... Wow, I'm such an exciting person. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Rome's head hitting the table.

"Heyyyyyyy... Can I stay the night?" he asked, his voice muffled by the table in his face.

"No,"

His head jerked up, "What! Why not?"

"Because I said so," I really didn't want him to meet my parents, though I was not certain they would come home anyway... Better safe than sorry.

"Well I'm not leaving!" he announced, letting his head drop back down.

"You can't just stay there all night. Go home,"

"I can too!"

"Maybe you could but it's my house and I say leave!" I was beginning to grow irritated.

"Aww... Come on! I'll be your bestest friend ever~" he pleaded, making as innocent an expression as he could.

"I don't need friends. Go away,"

"Everyone needs friends! And I'm not leaving so just accept it!"

I glared at him for a while but then decided it was no longer worth it, "Fine, stay, I don't care,"

"Yay~~" he jumped up and threw himself at me, effectively knocking my chair over and crushing my lungs...

Thank you sooooo much... I didn't like breathing anyway.

After I was able to breathe again we went into the living room and watched The Walking Dead on Netflix.

At some point I fell asleep on the couch.

XxxxX

I woke up to the stupid sun shining in my face. Part of me wanted to go back to sleep but I knew it wouldn't work out. I was already up, though only just.

I looked around, disoriented. I wasn't in my room. I was on the floor in my living room... But that's not where I fell asleep. I then noticed someone was breathing on me. I dreaded turning my head, I already knew what I would find.

Rome was sleeping peacefully with his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

Of course, it was him who else could it have been? He had at some point after I had fallen asleep dragged me down onto the floor with him.

I grabbed his hands and tried prying them apart but he only made a little 'hmm' sound and pulled me closer.

I really wanted to punch him in the face so he would wake up and let me go, but at the same time I didn't want to be seen in this position. So I quietly tried pushing away, failing miserably.

I wasn't sure weather to wake him up, or pretend to be sleeping until he woke up or loosened his grip. The decision became an easy one when he slid his hand up my shirt, running his hand down my side.

I quickly sat up and punched him in the chest... And I totally did not squeak like a little girl.

Rome's eyes shot open as he gasped for the air that had suddenly been forced from his lungs. I watched him struggle to figure out what was going on while I tried to keep my face from heating up.

It was a losing battle but I put up a valiant effort.

Finally having composed himself Rome glared at me, "Why couldn't you think of a nicer way to wake me up?"

"Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

He snuggled down into a blanket, "What's wrong with touching people?"

I glared daggers at him, "Some people don't like it,"

He raised an eyebrow, "They don't do they?"

"No they don't,"

He smirked, "Well to bad for them," he grabbed my thigh and pulled me over to him and pounced on me. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong! I just ended up with a face full of Rome's chest.

"Let me go!" I demanded, trying to hit him. He grabbed my wrists and rolled over on top of me.

"No, I don't think I will,"

I stared at him. If someone were to walk in at that moment we would have some serious explaining to do. I mean he was literally laying on top of me, pinning me down. It was rather uncomfortable.

In one last effort to break free I used a considerable amount of strength, meaning I used all my strength, to push him over and roll on top. I sat on his stomach for a moment flushed and slightly panting from the exertion of energy. He was staring blankly at me, I couldn't understand his expression. Mostly because I didn't try to.

After a moment I tried to get up but was once again pulled down into Rome's chest. This time I didn't really put up a fight, I just poked him and muttered a half-hearted 'let go'. He just smiled at me.

What a bastard.

After a little while I gave up getting away, not that I was really trying anyway, and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

XxxxX

A/N- *sigh* I don't really have much to say today.

Okay, I really sorry I took so long. I don't have an excuse other than I was being lazy. I'll try to do better next time.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and yadayadayada : ) you guys are awesome. Also I'm always open to suggestions if you have any, so don't be shy ^^

I OWN NOTHING.

have a nice day.

-opens up 4 nobody-


	6. Chapter 6

I woke for the second time that day in the arms of Rome. Hm... What an interesting sentence. I could tell that he was already awake by his breathing. I pushed away from him. Unlike the time before he let me go.

I stood and looked down at him. He looked back up at me.

Then I kicked him in the side, like the considerate person I am.

He yelped and started complaining about how abusive I was but I thought he deserved it.

After he was done being a baby he sat up, "I'm hungry," he announced, probably expecting me to feed him. Instead of yelling at him like I wanted to I walked off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Almost every Saturday I made myself pancakes, and not those crappy pancake mix ones. I made them from scratch. They were pretty good if I do say so myself.

As I got the ingredients together Rome dragged himself into the kitchen, more literally than figuratively. He was pulling himself forward with his arms, "Shouldn't you wear an apron?" he asked.

"No, and I don't think I've ever seen anyone wear one while cooking in their home," that wasn't entirely true. I had a distant memory of one of my, rather strange, uncles wearing an apron while he made us food... But maybe that could be counted as another reason why I didn't want to wear one.

I went about making the food while Rome sat around watching me work.

"Your parents didn't come home," he stated, sounding strangely serious.

Thank god they didn't come. I didn't want them here. Instead of voicing my thoughts I just nodded, as I so often did.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he sounded concerned.

I didn't look up as I flipped the pancakes onto a plate, "No,"

He didn't say anything after that, there was an awkward silence.

I continued flipping the flat cakes around until they were all done. Just as I was carrying the pancake plate to the table there was a knock at the door. And some yelling.

Gilbert. Sometimes he came over to eat my food.

Sighing I went to answer the door, or rather, to save it from being beaten to death. As soon as I unlocked the door he burst in. He jumped into a seat at the table, stealing the plate I had laid out for myself. Rome just sat there starring at him from across the table.

I heaved another sigh and got out the syrup and the whip cream.

"Gilbert... Shouldn't you be mooching off your boyfriend and not me?" I asked. Gilbert had been with his boyfriend for a long time, though I never could remember his name... Or what he looked like for that matter, but usually he stole his pancakes, not mine so something was up.

"Mattie is out of town," Gil pouted, grabbing himself a pancake, "So I have to settle for your shitty pancakes," he made a face. Every time he ate mine he would complain about how bad they were and how my 'awesome sauce' (syrup) wasn't as awesome because it wasn't homemade. I'm sorry that I didn't spend hours of my time preparing you the perfect sirup, Gilbert.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down beside Rome.

"Hey 'Mania? Why's your boyfriend here anyway? He spend the night?" the albino smirked at me.

My eye twitched, "Not my boyfriend," I said, trying to look as irritated as possible.

Beside me Rome made a face, "If you're going to say it at least don't make it sound like you would rather chop off your own leg and eat it than go out with me! I find it highly offensive, I would make a superb boyfriend!" he pouted, I was surprised he hadn't spoken up sooner. I looked up at the ceiling like it could save me from the idiots in the room. Unfortunately it did no such thing.

"Whatever you say," I breathed, grabbing a pancake and shoving it into my mouth.

We did not talk much while we ate, which is saying a lot given who I was sitting with, but the general idiocy radiated off of them.

Eventually Gil left in search of 'awesomer beings' and I was left with a stupid curly haired burnet.

"Sooo..." he began, I didn't like the look in his eye, "How long can I stay?"

"How about you get out of my house now,"

He clutched his chest like he was dying, "You hurt me 'Mania, truly you do. But I know you want me to stay, so that's what I shall do,"

"No. I am quite sure that I want you to leave, so get out," I pointed in the direction of the door.

"Now, now" he raised a finger, "We both know that's not what you want! Don't Ty to fool me,"

For a moment I considered grabbing one of the many kitchen utensils I had in store and stabbing him repeatedly with it. No matter what it was. Instead I just scowled at him.

He moved forward slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal. I tensed, waiting for the attack I knew was coming.

Then there was a knock at the door. The distraction was all he needed. When my gaze turned to the door Rome pounced on me, forcing me down onto the floor, and covered my mouth with his hand. Quickly he pulled me back to my feet and grabbing my wrists with his other hand.

There was another knock.

Rome walked toward the door, forcing me to move as I was trapped in front of him. We were directly in front of the handle.

"Open it," Rome whispered into my ear, it made me very uncomfortable but squirming probably wasn't the best thing to do in that situation so I did as told.

It was Ludwig. His eyes widened when I opened the door.

"Um..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I was going to ask if you had seen Gilbert but you seem busy," he turned to leave. My face was turning red.

Rome laughed, much to my irritation. I could feel his chest move against my back.

"You just missed him!" he said. Ludwig nodded and hurried off down the driveway. When the blond was out of sight Rome pulled me back inside and dragged me up to my room.

He stayed for the rest of the day.

XxxxX

A/N- Hey bros, I am really, realllllllllly sorry I took so long! I have had issues writing this. Probably mostly due to the fact that I really don't read hetalia fics anymore but oh well. I'll try to update sooner because I do have a bit of an idea of where this is headed now.

Do people besides chefs actually wear aprons? Because I only barely remember my uncle may have worn one, other than that I haven't seen it.

FYI maple syrup takes forever to make if you didn't know. My family makes it every year but I think the store bought stuff is better anyway.

Blah... My head is so full of sludge today.

Anyway thanks for all the love~ you guys are super special awesome!

I OWN NOTHING

Have a nice day,

-opens up 4 nobody-


	7. Chapter 7

I could see a routine was beginning to form. Rome and I would take turns going to each other's homes doing whatever we wanted. I actually felt good about it too. For the first time I felt like I had a real friend.

But with so much good feeling coming my way I felt like I would be running out of it in the near future. My main concerns were with:

Rome's friends: From what I could see they hated that I had taken their friend away and it was possible that they would act on their hatred.

My parents: Rome had yet to meet my parents but it was only a matter of time...

And finally, what would happen after our little English project was done with?: It may seem kind of silly, but I was unsure of what would happen next after we were done with it. Would we continue on the way we were, or would it go back to how things were before?

I didn't really want to be alone anymore.

I'm sure it will turn out okay, I'm just worrying too much...

XxxxX

Rome's point of view:

Thursday in study hall:

I was talking with Germania... Well, I guess when talking to Germania it's more of talking at him.

He was pretending that he was not listening, acting like he was reading. He was a good actor too. He would have fooled anybody else but I knew him too well for that now. He lingered on the pages for too long and his eyes weren't focused. I pretended like I didn't know he was listening and used it as an excuse to poke at him.

"Hey~ 'Mania? Are you listening to me?" I asked, pulling at the ends of his hair. He really hated when I did that, when anyone did that. But pissing him off was fun. He was adorable when he was mad... Er... I mean it was funny because his face turned all red and he glared daggers at me. Although, he was a bit on the feminine side so he could pass for adorable. Um... No homo though, hahaha... Not gay, I like women. But I guess Germania would make a pretty good girl. I wonder what he would be like in bed- woah, okay let's end that thought right there.

I looked over at Germania, he was staring at me, most likely because I had stopped talking so suddenly. That tended to happen when I was doing some deeper thinking.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head for effect.

He shifted his eyes back to his book, "Nothing,"

I smiled at him briefly before launching myself into another one-sided conversation.

It just felt right, natural.

XxxxX

In eighth period, Spanish:

I really hated having to take Spanish, our teacher didn't teach us anything so what was the point in it? But I did have it with most of my friends (none of them not being Germania *sigh*) so we goofed off together for the whole class period.

The guys seemed off today, or maybe I was just noticing that they were acting different when they'd been that way for a while. They had been becoming more distant and I wasn't sure why.

"Hey, what's up guy?" I questioned, they kind of shared an uneasy look, "Guys?"

"Well..." one of them started, "It's just... We haven't really been seeing much of you lately," he said cautiously.

My eyebrows knitted together, "I don't understand,"

"Um.. You've been spending a lot of time with that one blond dude,"

"Ah, cut the crap!" another of my friends cut in, "We don't like that freak," he announced.

"You mean Germania?" I asked, a little shocked, though I guess I shouldn't have been.

"Yeah him, we don't like him, he's weird and we don't like you being around him, it makes us look bad," he stated gruffly. This pissed me off more than a little but I didn't want to blow up on them.

"We have a project to do together and I happen to like him a lot," I glared at them.

"That doesn't mean you have to spend every single moment of your free time with him. What about us! We were your friends first!"

"So what? You just want me to cut all ties with him and spend all my time with you guys?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we want,"

"Like I said, we have an English project to do together,"

"Fine, finish your project however by the end of it you'd better break off from him. Until then stay away from us," and with that they all got up and relocated to another table.

I spent the rest of the class glaring down at the desk, waiting for the class to end.

XxxxX

Germania's point of view:

We were supposed to go to my house but Rome decided that he wanted to go to his house instead. He was in an odd mood so I decided not to protest.

His parents weren't home yet, as usual. We went up to his room. He laid back on his bed, I couldn't see his face but I was pretty sure he wasn't happy. I sat in a swivel chair by his desk.

We were both quiet for a long while, it was very unusual and uncomfortable. Something must have happened but I didn't want to say anything. When facing these type of situations I froze up and the words caught in my throat.

"Germania," the idiot sounded quite serious, it made me nervous.

"Yes?" I inquired hesitantly.

"Come here," he gestured for me to come toward him. I rolled my chair over to him. When I was directly in front of him he sat up, his face was blank. It was very unnerving.

He spun the chair so that my back was to him and he pulled it closer to him. Then he started to pull out my braid.

I cringed away, "What are you doing?" I demanded.

He jerked my shoulders back into place, "Just shut up," he said irritably and began running his fingers through my hair.

I let him for a while but only because I was curious as to what brought on this behavior. Also, though I would never in a million years admit it, it felt good to have him brush out my hair with his hands. I usually hated when people laid even a finger on my hair but this was different. Usually people tried to pull it but he was stroking it like I was a cat. It made me feel drowsy and out of sorts.

I heard Rome sigh behind me, his breath warm on my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked without really realizing it.

"Nothing you should worry yourself over," he breathed in a slightly lighter tone than before, as he twirled a strand of hair.

"Something's wrong," I insisted.

"No, it's nothing," he continued to comb through my hair. From his tone I could tell that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him so I just leaned back and closed my eyes.

XxxxX

Rome's point of view:

I smiled gently as Germania leaned back, giving in to me. He was definitely enjoying it and he was gradually falling asleep. For some reason that made me feel better, content. I had spent the day worrying over my other 'friends' but how could I abandon him when he was making such a cute face. It was just unthinkable.

And I mean that in the most heterosexual way possible.

XxxxX

A/N: yeah, whatever you say Rome, whatever you say.

Am I the only one who likes it when people play with my hair? It makes me feel content. Not that I ever let people do it anymore.

Sorry to switch point of views on you guys like that but I didn't know how else to do it.

I'm really, really sorry I took so long too. I had some major writers block -_- but the hair brushing thing is actually what my inspiration for this fic branched off from. I also am getting a pretty good picture of the plot now so that's good. And another thing I started another fic on impulse but I'm actually going to write it out entirely before putting it up so that also plays into my not updating.

Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorite~~

Well, stay awesome bros.

-opens up 4 nobody-


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday:

We were both sitting in my room. Rome was laying back in my bed staring at the ceiling, talking about something that I wasn't listening to. I was leaning against my windowsill looking down at the garden in the backyard.

I watched some birds jump around on the ground. Our garden was a sad sight, my parents didn't have time for it, of course, so it was overgrown and wild. It kind of reminded me of the Secret Garden. Not a book that I particularly enjoyed or remembered because I had to read it for school back in like seventh grade.

Maybe I should go down and fix it up.

I knew that probably wouldn't happen, but it made me feel better to think like that.

Then I noticed Rome had stopped talking. That was happening more and more frequently but it never failed to concern me... Er... Not that I cared that much I mean. Though his general mood had improved from earlier in the week when he brushed my hair I could tell something was bothering him.

I began to turn so that I could get a look at him, to see if he was starring at the ceiling like I thought he probably was, when I felt two warm hands on my waist. I jumped a bit, not at all expecting it. While I was growing used to Rome's touchy feelyness sometimes I was caught off guard... Maybe more often than 'sometimes'.

He pulled me back, I stumbled a little trying to get my balance. We fell backward, luckily it was because he bumped into the edge of my bed so we had a soft landing. He ended up sprawled out looking confused and had let go of me. I manage to stay upright sitting on his lap. Thoroughly annoyed I grabbed a book from the bedside table and hit him in the forehead with it.

"You're mean!" he whined, rubbing his forehead, "I did absolutely nothing wrong!"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't just grab people like that, idiot,"

"Well, I wasn't grabbing 'people', I was grabbing you! It's funny because you're so shy." he laughed, running his hands up my sides. I cringed away, face heating up.

That does it.

I quickly snatched a pillow and moved to sit on his stomach, my knees on either side of his chest. He stared at me blankly. I shoved the pillow over his face and held it in hopes that he would suffocate peacefully. Unfortunately I don't think anybody being suffocated goes down peacefully.

At first Rome flailed his arms and legs, trying to knock me off but I think then his brain caught up with what was going on. He grabbed my shoulders and rolled over, pinning me down. He snatched the pillow away and hovered over me, glaring. Resolving not to go down so easily I rapped my legs around his waist and prepared for a death roll when there was a knock and my bedroom door swung open.

My mother stood in the doorway. I looked very much like my mother, the spitting image or so I was told. She was a few inches shorter than me, smooth pale skin, short (shorter than mine) shiny blond hair, and her eyes, which at that moment were wide, nearly the same blue-green shade as mine.

For a long moment nobody moved. I wasn't sure who it was more awkward for. Me, laying pinned beneath my male friend, whom my mother had never seen, with my legs wrapped around his waist. Or for my mother who was seeing her only son, who she couldn't remember the last time she paid attention to (and probably didn't care to remember) in this position. Rome didn't seem that bothered by the uncomfortable silence. He just slipped my legs off of him, I was frozen in place, and stood up, sticking out his hand to shake my mother's.

"Romulus Vargas," Rome stated, I resisted the urge to facepalm at his idiocy.

Only him...

My mother seemed to get a hold of herself and shook his hand, "I thought I heard someone up here, I'm Germania's mother," she smiled, it was forced, I was sure of that but Rome didn't seem to notice.

Rome's smile widened, "I see, you two look very much alike. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

Well, wasn't someone being quite the gentlemen.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Germania doesn't usually bring friends to meet us," mother sighed dramatically, "I wish we could communicate better," she looked over at me wistfully.

Liar.

I kept my face as normal as possible but it was hard to cover my irritation.

"But you can't have everything," she smiled up at Rome, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure~"

Mother nodded, "I'll call when it's ready," and with that she left.

Rome turned toward me, "She seems nice."

I nodded absently, that's what they all thought.

XxxxX

Rome's point of view:

After meeting Germania's mother I concluded that she seemed like a nice person (and very pretty too) but something was up with 'Mania. He seemed more withdrawn than usual, or maybe it was just my imagination. It did seem harder to make conversation than usual but it was a short wait for dinner.

Germania's mother called us down to a dinner of spaghetti, there I met 'Mania's dad. He was about my height, thin, short dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. Not so much resemblance to his son as his wife had.

"Romulus Vargas." I introduced myself for a second time, holding out my hand once again.

He shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you, if I had known we were having a guest then I would have made something... Less hurried." he said with a smile.

"No problem, nice to meet you too." I grinned.

We all sat down, the parents on one side, Germania and myself on the other.

During the course of the meal I chatted with Germania's parents but I noticed a certain blond pushing around his food instead of eating it. Something was definitely up. I don't think he said a single word for the rest of the evening in fact.

After dinner I had to leave, mom was expecting me. I said a quick goodbye to the parents and walked toward the door.

"Germania, don't you want to say goodbye to your friend?" 'mania's mom asked in that classic parent 'it's not a suggestion so do it' voice.

Reluctantly Germania stepped forward, "Goodbye," he sighed. Okay, so he said one word but that's it.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, effectively messing it up, "Bye~"

He glared at me adorabl- I mean menacingly and flattened his hair back down. Then I turned and left.

Tomorrow, I decided, I would figure it all out.

XxxxX

Germania's point of view:

After saying goodbye to Rome I turned to go up to my room, not wanting to spend more time than needed with my parents but was unfortunately prevented from doing so as my mother stepped in front of me. She had dropped her fake smile was frowning at me.

"Who was he?" she asked. My guess was she was asking how I met him and what our relationship was, seeing how she saw us before.

"A classmate and friend of mine, we have an English project to do together." I answered coolly, keeping emotion out of my voice.

She made a sound of disbelief, "English project? Then was that in your room?" at this point my father had joined in on frowning at me, glaring slightly in disgust. Obviously they had the wrong idea.

"Well, we were fighting."

"Fighting?" my mother did not seem to buy it, "And you ended up on that position?"

"Yes." it sounded pretty lame but it was the truth.

Mother snorted, "Whatever you say. Tell me about this project."

I sighed, "Our English teach assigned us a partner, that being Rome, and told us to get to know then so that we could write an essay on them," she still looked like she didn't believe me, "Check progress book if you want."

"Fine," she said and looked me over disapprovingly, "And you really need a haircut, no wonder you're attracting guys like that. This is why you don't have any other friends." I felt a wave of anger wash over me. They only cared to pay attention long enough to tell me what I was doing wrong with myself.

"I do not need a haircut." I stated, gaze glued to the ground.

"Yes, you do. When people see you they are seeing the product of us," she pointed toward my father and herself, "And we don't want them to think we are anything like you. You are giving us a bad name, I should have taken care of this sooner," she shook her head, "I can't imagine what they must think. I'm taking you to cut your hair tomorrow."

I felt my throat tighten and my eyes started to burn.

I will not cry. I will not cry.

I clenched my fists and didn't say anything.

Mother nodded and waved a hand toward the stairs, "Good, now go up to your room. We have so many things we need to start correcting with you," she sighed, "I really, really should have done this sooner. Oh well, go on."

I walked slowly up to my room, trying to ignore they're gazes (more like glares) on my back.

When I reached the top step mother called for me, "Oh, one last thing to keep in mind. I don't want you hanging around with that Romulus so after you finish your project that is the end of it, am I understood?" I nodded without turning and walked down the hall into my room. I shut the door slowly, I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I pressed my hand over my eyes. Still feeling close to tears.

Even though my parents didn't care for me the things they said were hurtful and I could not ignore them. They just cut through me and if mother didn't like Rome she wouldn't let me anywhere near him. Hopefully tomorrow Rome would show up so that I would have an excuse for skipping the haircut because that was not happening.

Sitting on my bed I curled up into a ball, this is why I didn't want Rome to meet them. This is why I didn't want them to pay attention to me. But part of me wanted their attention, they were my parents after all.

God... If only life was fair, or the very least unfair in my favor. But no, what fun would that be?

It seemed my good fortune had come to an end.

XxxxX

A/N: Blah... I wrote part of this story while being swarmed by mosquitoes on an island in North Carolina and part waiting to go home from my dad's 50 mile race (he's insane I swear). But I reread the other chapters and realized that I made Germania hit Rome A LOT, oh well he deserves it.

I've been unmotivated and have developed an obsession for Star Trek (the next generation) and Starsky and Hutch (thank you ladyknights104 XD).

And so we meet the parents. Dad doesn't talk much and mom is evil. I think I like dysfunctional families. This is probably because I grew up in a perfect, happy little family.

Progress book is a thing parents can get on to check their kid's grades and work. I don't know if other schools have it so I thought I would clarify.

-_- weird thing just happened. My sister and her friend burst into my room, calling me Keyladeda (I don't even know where they got that), and treated me like a baby...

Anyway, thanks for all the favs/alerts/reviews you guys are super : )

I OWN NOTHING

Have a nice day (or night),

-opens up 4 nobody-


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday:

I woke up early, probably because I was upset about last night. But I mean no big deal really... I didn't care...

I decided to waste time instead of dwelling on what happened the night before by reading and writing. Not that I was able to focus on what I was doing particularly well, I was a bit preoccupied. I was hoping that Rome would show up so that I didn't have to spend time with my parents, plus we had that assignment to write.

Eventually I needed to eat so I snuck downstairs, toasted three waffles, and went outside. It was fairly cold outside but I didn't really care, it was better than sharing the house with them.

After I had devoured my waffles I wandered around the yard. I stopped near the propane tank in the side yard. Our propane tank was surrounded with huge bushes that had grown way larger than expected making it nearly impossible to see. I walked up behind the bushes and climbed up on top of the tank, enjoying the weird echoing sound it made.

I stayed up there for a while, watching the bugs crawl by, listening to the birds sing. I sighed, being alone like this was making me slightly depressed and I mean it wasn't anything important either. Before I would have detested any type of company. In the future I would probably look back and be disgusted by how sensitive I was being. This idea only made me feel worse. I would probably have larger more important problems in the future and hopefully I wouldn't be so weak then.

After some long amount of time (probably hours) later I saw Rome's car pull into the driveway. I leaped down from my perch and started toward him. When he saw me coming toward him he gave me a strange look, probably wondering why I came out of a bush. I ignored this look and stopped in front of him.

He blinked at me, "Ready to go?"

I gave a quick nod and we both climbed into the car.

It was an awkward ride, well for me at least. I tried to maintain normal functions but it was proving difficult and Rome could probably see through it anyway. It seemed that was developing a skill for that.

When we finally reached his house he stopped the car but didn't get out.

He sighed, "Okay, what's wrong?"

And there it was, the question I had been waiting for. Funny, at that moment I felt like I was a part of one of those drama filled TV shows. You know, the ones that really suck. If my life were one of those shows it wasn't very well written. Anyway, I glared out the window, not bothering to even lie by saying that I didn't know what he was talking about. What was the point?

"Don't concern yourself." you know I knew he wouldn't give up at that so I don't know why I bothered.

Rome gave me a look, "That's not going to work."

"What's not?" I asked, playing innocent. I mean um... I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean!" he threw up his hands in frustration.

"I assure you that I don't."

He sighed, gathered his resolve and looked back at me with an intense gaze, "Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell," I looked away uncomfortably.

Rome glared at me for a while then got out of the car. I watched him angrily walk around to my side and yank the door open with probably a bit more force than nessicary. He then grabbed me, pulled me out of the car (I had unbuckled automatically when we pulled in) and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I decided not to fight because I knew he would just have his way and huffed in irritation.

I was taken inside and into Rome's room (Thank goodness his parents weren't home), there I was dumped onto the bed and Rome sat down beside me.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked in a slightly sulky voice.

"Well, you didn't tell me what was wrong the other day." I stated referring to the day that Rome had been all out of sorts. It shut him up and we just glared at each other for a while. Then the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly, Rome stood up and went to answer it, I followed not far behind. Upon opening the door he was tackled by a hyper Italian, in other words his cousin Feliciano.

"Ve~ hey, Rome!" the Italian exclaimed, "Lovi kicked us out of the house so we came here!" by 'we' he meant himself and Ludwig, not at all surprising.

"Why didn't you go to his house?" Rome pointed up at Ludwig from his place on the floor.

"Ludy said Gil was on a rampage,"

"Ah,"

Feliciano gave Rome an odd look, "Rome, are you feeling alright?"

Rome smiled back at the concerned gaze, though it was slightly forced "Of course I am~"

I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. Instead I turned my gaze to my cousin who was still watching Rome and Feliciano chat. He looked tired, worn out and the day had just begun. This probably had something to do with Gilbert's 'rampage'.

Just then Rome clapped his hands and brought me out of my musing. He was back on his feet and was looking determined. I had a feeling this was going to turn out badly.

"We are going to play Sorry!" he announced. I think I probably missed some major point in the conversation because neither ludwig nor Feliciano seemed surprised.

I should probably explain the rules of Sorry in case you have never played. Each player has five pawns that look like colorful Hershey kisses. Each player takes turns drawing cards that are numbered from one to eleven. To get out of the start box you must get a one or a two. If you draw a Sorry card you can remove a pawn from start and replace it with someone else's piece which you bump back to start. Some of the cards have things like trade places with an opponent or move backward. The objective is to get all your pawns around the board into the 'home' area.

We got out the board and laid it out on the table. Rome got red, Ludwig got blue, Feliciano got green, and I got yellow. One of my pawns was deformed and it looked like a tank.

The game seemed to go on and on but in the end Rome won. Feliciano did not get any pieces in, Ludwig got three in, and I almost won but was bumped back to start at the last moment.

After that we watched movies on Netflix. None were very good but it was fun to make comments about what was going on. I had a good enough time but in the back of my mind I was worried and I think Rome felt the same way as he wasn't as energetic as usual. Not to say he wasn't energetic, just more subdued.

Eventually we all had to head home. Ludwig said he could drive Feliciano and myself home, avoiding a probably awkward ride home with Rome. Before we left Rome had given me a look that clearly read 'we will talk about it' and I wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

One car ride later and I was slowly making my way into my house. Surprisingly my parents were home, my dad cooking dinner and my mom on the computer. I tried to sneak by but it was in vain.

My mother turned, "Where have you been all day?" she demanded, nearly glaring at me.

"Working on my English project." this was a lie because while we had planned to get it done that hadn't happened. But we did have until Wednesday.

"You should have left a note so we would have known. You ruined the days plans."

"I apologize." I didn't mean it but tried my best to be convincing. I also didn't want to know what she had planned.

She rolled her eyes, "Well don't make the same mistake twice."

"I won't."

"Dinner's done." my dad stated bringing a pan of something to the table.

"Good." mom said stiffly as she drew her glare away from me.

We ate dinner together and it was one of the most uncomfortable times of my young life. I nearly ran back to my room afterward.

I decided to work on writing out my essay until I got tired.

A/N- Hey guys, how's it going?

I've been watching too much star trek and this is probably reflected in my writing if you look close enough -_-

I really hope I said the project was due Wednesday and not Monday.

I love reaction 'Mania's mom got! She may be horrible but she had her reasons.

I realized something. If 'Mania's parents want to be normal so badly why did they name their son Germania?

Sorry I took so long, I'm lazy.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites~ they make me feel like I don't suck the fun out of everything : )

I OWN NOTHING.

Live long and prosper,

-opens up 4 nobody-


	10. Chapter 10

Monday and Tuesday passed quickly and without incident. I was able to avoid confrontation with Rome because his grandparents were over and he had to spend time with them after school before they had to leave again. Not to say I didn't see him, I saw him at school but did not talk about it there because obviously it wasn't something to be discussed around other people.

I finished my essay as well, as did Rome, and we turned them in on Wednesday.

XxxxX

Germania's essay:

For this lovely project I was assigned to Romulus Vargas as my partner. When I first learned that Romulus would be the one that I would be working with my initial response was that this was going to be a very long and unpleasant assignment. The fact that I was going to have to spend so much time around him did little to comfort me. Quite honestly I didn't know him at all aside from the rumors I sometimes hear about him. From this little bit of mostly inaccurate information I thought he would be annoying, loud, irritating, hard to get along with, stuck up, female obsessed, and just your average high school jock. I should not have judged him based only upon the people he is friends with and the 'juicy' little rumors people whisper about but it is only human nature, unfortunately. I had entered this project dreading that the worst was coming... But I was pleasantly surprised that my early assumptions were wrong.

After getting to know Romulus- Rome better I made the wonderful discovery that he is half intelligent, when he wants to be of course, but I was relieved that he was not a mindless clone. He was friendly toward me from the start even though I'm not particularly good at interacting with other human beings. I suppose it's a very good thing he is so loud and talkative, I really did not have to say much when having a conversation, just listen. I am quite good at that.

I was definitely right about him being annoying and irritating but I suppose him being obnoxious is all part of his so called 'charm' and being very stubborn gets him what he wants. It's best to give up in those type of situations where he really wants something. I was also right about him being female obsessed and he is overly touchy but as long as you are able to over look or accept that it is just the way he is things go just fine. What I did not foresee was that he would not be totally self-centered jerk. He acted as a friend would in many ways and took away the time he would have to spend with his actual friends to spend time with me (although they may not have liked it very much). I suppose in general he's just an upbeat and overly friendly person.

Through his endless stream of talking I found out a few things about him. He is exceptionally good at all types of sports but is far to lazy to actually join a sports team, this greatly angers the coaches. He has two cousins who go to this school- Lovino and Feliciano Vargas- and Feliciano is very good friends with my cousin Ludwig. He is like a child in many ways, this can be ether very entertaining or extremely annoying. He likes and is very talented in art though I would not want to look through his sketch book, I am afraid to see what is in it. I think he also likes to get under my skin on purpose but he would probably deny it if you asked, or then again maybe he would not. Who knows.

It would be safe to say that over all I was content with the turn out of this particular project. I think I may have actually made a friend, I do hope that The feeling is not one-sided. I am grateful for whatever forced pushed us together. I am not quite sure that I am completely sold on the idea of abandoning my solitary ways in order to meet new people but I am willing to let this one person get close to me. I am going to hope that it does not backfire on me, I would become rather depressed if that were the case. So, in conclusion I am very glad to have had this wonderful experience, I learned many things some of which I wish I could forget. Also I hope that Romulus never, ever reads this essay.

XxxxX

Rome's essay:

My partner for this nice little project was Germania Beilschmidt. Germania is not what you could call the most talkative or social person in the universe but he manages to get by. We started off a little awkwardly with me doing all the talking and him ignoring me, feeling uncomfortable or maybe annoyed. Maybe it was because I felt kind of guilty for never noticing him in my classes before then. Whatever the case neither of us felt particularly comfortable with the situation but I kept trying to get through to him somehow. It was worth it.

'Mania likes to let me do all the talking while he sits and pretends to read but I know that he is listening. I think ignoring me is one of his favorite things to do. Other than that he likes to read, it is more like he sucks the book dry of all words, puts it down and then moves on to the next. He also likes to write, secretly, he is very talented but he does not seem to see that. He does not seem to have many friend from what I have seen, he hangs around mostly with his cousins Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig is also a very close friend to my dear cousin Feliciano. Germania and Ludwig get seem to get along well but I think Gilbert acts like a bit of a jerk around him. I discovered a good many other things about him but I do not think he would appreciate my writing everything about him down for everybody to read.

I think Germania would consider me a friend, at least I hope he would. I Consider him a very good friend even though I have only known him for a short amount of time it feels like longer. My other friends do not seem to like my being around him very much but that really does not matter because I consider Germania a better friend than them anyway. I mean, they would not run around playing in the dirt and messing around like ten year olds or anything like that with me. After all this project stuff is over with I hope we will still get together to do things like that.

It is comforting to know that despite all our differences (and when you think about it we are very different) the two of us were able to get along so well. Maybe the saying 'opposites attract' would fit well in this instance but I think that this was the purpose of this project, to bring together two very different people so they branch out and meet people they generally would not approach. In doing so I have found a friend. Maybe I have found a best friend, only time can tell. All that I can say is that I want to stay friends with Germania and I am quite happy to have been paired with him on this assignment. I do not think that Germania can deny that he feels the same way.

XxxxX

Rome:

Spanish:

I walked into Spanish my 'friends' were seated together waiting for me, I approached slowly.

"The projects over now right?" one said, I had already made up my choice on who my loyalties were to so I didn't feel the need to call them by name anymore. I'm just that mature.

"Yes, it's over now and I've decided to stick with Germania because you guys suck," I stated and laughed when they looked at me like they couldn't believe what I was saying.

They quickly got over it, "Well fine then, your choice. Now leave," Said another.

I rolled my eyes and went to another set of desks. It's not like I couldn't make more friends and I had 'Mania so there was no problem there. The the thing I was regretting the most was that it was going to be harder to seduce girls now that the popular bunch was mad at me though for some reason I wasn't really that depressed about it.

Wonder why...

XxxxX

Germania:

Rome and I decided that we were going to celebrate the end of the project at his house. He seemed more upbeat than usual about it which made me suspicious.

I set my things down on a bench as I watched him prance his way into the kitchen. He popped his head out of the doorway a second later clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"We shall make a cake to celebrate our awesome grades that we will get on our projects!" he declared. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him into the kitchen. It looked so nice and clean but that obviously wasn't going to last long.

A longer time than thought possible later we finally put the cake into the oven. Why such a long time? Because a lot had gone wrong. We (Rome) accidentally knocked the sugar container off the counter and it spilled everywhere so we had to vacuum it all up. Rome was also awful at cracking eggs so they got the counter sticky. I was the one who spilled the milk, I am not very good with pouring things, and afterwards I slipped and banged my head against a cabinet causing Rome to drop the bowl in his effort to get to my side and make sure I was okay so we had to restart. Then when the time finally came to pour the batter into a pan we dripped batter all over and after placing it in the oven we remembered that we forgot to spray the pan so that it would not stick. After all that we decided not to bother making icing and just used the store bought stuff in the cabinet. That is when we found ourselves standing side by side washing things up in silence.

Rome sighed, I knew the moment I had been waiting for was upon me.

"So..." he started, his eyes not leaving the counter top, "What's the deal with you and your parents?"

Although I had prepared myself for this I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about this subject. There was no point in lying about it so I would of course tell the truth.

"Our relationship is obviously... Strained," I fidgeted with the wash cloth in my hands, "They have never been around much, at all really so it's not like I have to deal with them very much. Well unless of course somebody is visiting, they wouldn't want to destroy their image by ignoring their 'darling' son would they?" I said in an emotionless tone.

Rome's brow creased, "They don't normally act like they did when I was there?"

"No, like I said it's to keep their reputation intact. My mom likes to impress. Normally they just work and ignore me, actually just the other day my mom decided that I wasn't good enough so she wants to 'fix' me."

"How?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, cut my hair, buy me new clothes... Stuff like that maybe."

"What about when you were little? What were they like then?"

"Nothing's changed from then to now."

"So they ignored you even when you were little! That's awful!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to it." then there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, startled.

"I'm sorry." Rome said with a sad smile.

I'm sorry.

I always hated it when people said that, it didn't make any sense.

I slapped Romulus' hands away and rolled my eyes at him, "Don't be stupid," he laughed. "What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"What was it that had you all worked up a few days ago?"

Then it dawned on him, "Oh, that. It's nothing really, I was just being stupid." he smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, then you will not have any problem telling me then."

He let out a heavy breath, "Well as you probably know my 'friends' didn't take too kindly to my hanging out with you." I nodded. "Yes, well they decided that it was either them or you."

"But you didn't have a choice it was for the-"

"The project, yes that's what I told them. They gave me until the end of it to decide."

"And what did you decide?"

"I decided that you make a far better companion than all of them put together," he smiled softly, placing a hand on my head. I lowered my gaze to the ground and tried to will away the heat making it's way into my cheeks.

"Thank you," I muttered, still not making eye contact.

He laughed, "How could I not when you make such cute faces?"

I elbowed him in the gut, "Shut it." I hissed.

"So mean!"

We finished up the kitchen and got the cake out of the oven. Right away we tried it get it out of the pan. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it came out easily enough but it kind of made another mess but nothing a ton of frosting wouldn't fix.

XxxxX

A/N- hey, guys.

You have no idea how awful it was to write those essays -_- anyone want to give me a grade on them?

My sisters made cakes the other day and one forgot the stick spray. It was messy.

Anyway, I don't want to go back to school and I wanted to write something before I want back. I don't know if this will go up before then though.

I OWN NOTHING

A good day to you all,

-opens up 4 nobody-


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Sorry if the beginning confuses you but I had to motivate myself so please bear with me.

XxxxX

Boom!

There was an explosion to my right, debris flew past me and I fell to the ground. I lay there for a moment but I knew I must get up. I pushed up on the ground and stumbled forward as there was another explosion behind me. As I fell again I felt a dim feeling of pain when my knees scraped against rough stone.

I was on a rocky Cliffside overlooking a vast ocean. My head whipped around as I looked for the source of the explosions.

There appeared to be a Star Wars age hovercraft circling around in the cloudy gray sky. I assumed it to be the threat so I quickly scrambled away when it started coming back around but there was nowhere for me to go. As it flew closer I backed up as far as I could to the edge. When it was only a few feet away I to another step and fell over the edge. I hit the water with a smack. I tried to swim up but the surface seemed so far away. I began to feel an out of bodied lightheadedness from lack of oxygen. When I thought my lungs would burst I finally broke the surface.

Near the base of the cliff there was a small house, I swam toward it hoping to find people. It wasn't long before I was crawling up onto the shore. I lay there for a while trying to catch my breath, when I looked up there was a gun pointed between my eyes.

"Who are you?" an oddly familiar voice attached to a strangely familiar body demanded. For a moment I didn't answer and the gun was pressed to my skin, "I asked you a question."

"Germania, now get that gun out of my face,"

The gun was pressed down harder, "What are you doing here?"

"I fell over the cliff, somebody was chasing me. What's going on? Who are you?"

"What do you mean 'what's going on'? You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked, annoyed that he ignored my second question.

"The virus! Don't you know about the virus?"

"No, I didn't know about this 'virus'. What does it do?"

"In all the cases we've seen it bring out the more primitive instincts and aggressive behaviors of people." the pressure on the gun lessened a little.

"How is it transmitted? How do you tell them from people who aren't infected?"

"I think it's transferred when an infected person attacked a normal person they bite and it is passed through the saliva. You know kind of like zombies. But that's just what I'm guessing. People who are infected generally attack as soon as they see you. Like they just go insane, you know."

"If that's true why do you have a gun to my head?"

"How do I know you didn't just come to take our stuff?"

"Do I look well equipped enough to get away with that?" I demanded.

"Well... I guess not but I still don't trust you!" the gun was pulled away completely and I sighed in relief. "My name is Rome by the way," Rome kept his gun pointed at me and glared down suspiciously at me, I couldn't help but feel that it was wrong somehow.

I stood carefully, "So you said 'our', I take it you have a group then."

"Yes, you can come inside and meet them but I'm not letting you out of my sight," I rolled my eyes but nodded, he lead me into the house.

It wasn't a small house but it want large either. When we walked in the front door a little boy ran up to us, "Are you okay? Who is that?" he pointed at me.

Rome smiled at the kid and kneeled down to his height, "I'm fine, this is Germania he's... Not infected." for a guy who just decided not to let me out of his sight he apparently trusted me enough to turn his back to me. That or he was just stupid.

At the sound of Rome's voice more children ran in from what appeared to be the kitchen. There were seven in all two boys and five girls. The boy who ran up to Rome looked about nine, the oldest. There was another girl who looked the same age. The other boy looked about six and the other four looked about the same age.

They leapt toward us but when they did they started floating. One of the oldest girl floated toward me an put a finger to my head and pushed lightly, suddenly I was falling backward off a building. I tried to flip around so that I would land on my feet, not my back. My stomach was doing flips from such a long drop but I didn't close my eyes. I landed with a horrible thud in a small jungle like town which was overgrown with vines. I looked around for other people but it seemed deserted. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around to see Rome only with a huge pair of black wings standing very close with a serious expression on his face.

"I am the angel of death," he said, "come with me." he picked me up bridal style and flew up into the sky.

"We must visit the volcano of truth," he said as a giant hovering upside down volcano with roots growing out the top, or where the top should have been.

I gave the volcano a sideways look, "Hey," I shouted over the wind, "I bet that thing isn't active."

Rome looked at me with disbelief, "What are you talking about? Of course it's active!"

"What!? But that's-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because at that moment Rome dropped me. I fell down, down, down but I was caught by some sort of beam. I looked up to find Rome once again, this time in a soldiers uniform.

"Good day to ya!" he greeted. At this point I decided that the only thing Rome brought was trouble so I shot him in the forehead with a gun that apparently materialized in my hands. He crumbled to the ground and the tractor beam dropped me. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming sense that I had done something very, very wrong.

XxxxX

I gasped as I was suddenly forced awake by somebody shaking me rather roughly.

Rome looked down at me concerned, "Hey, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

I blinked, trying to remember what was going on. I looked around, I was laying on the floor in Rome's room... We had gone to bed after watching a Star Wars marathon. No school today because of teacher conferences.

"I'm fine," I assure him, "I just had an odd dream.."

"What about?"

"Nothing, it's a long story," plus whenever I told people my long dreams they always looked at me with a 'shut up I don't care' face.

"Awe, come on! You have to tell me!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

I rolled my eyes, "There was a zombie apocalypse sort of thing and it was weird, okay?"

This seemed to satisfy him well enough because he flopped down onto his bed.

We spent the rest of the day doing trivial little things that friends do and when I left I was in a fairly good mood even though I still felt a little bad for shooting him in my dream. This mood was affectively shattered when I realized my parents were home.

My mom was all over me as soon as I walked in, "And where have you been?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"At Rome's," I said evenly.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I should have guessed. He is a bad influence and you need all the help you can get. I mean look at you. We can have you drifting any farther than you already are."

I was sick and tired of hearing about how much of a failure I was. Sick and tired.

My hands curled into fists, "And why do you think I 'drifted' so far?"

"What?"

"Why do you think I turned out the way I did? Did you ever think that it might not be my fault, that it might actually be your fault?"

She seemed shocked, "How on earth could this be my fault?"

"Well, it may have something to do with how when other kid were going with their parents on trips to the zoo I was told 'stay with the babysitter and don't fuss about it'. How you were never there to guide me in the 'right' direction. How even now you're never here and when you are here all you do is tell me how I'm hurting your image. And when people were over you would tell them how perfect everything was when it wasn't. I think under the circumstances I could have turned out much, much worse. And Rome. Rome, he's my only friend and I come home and you tell me that we can't be friends. That he's a 'bad influence'. For the love of god he's encouraging me to socialize, get out and interact. Honestly he's probably going to be what saves me from becoming a homicidal maniac. I mean have you ever seriously considered stabbing somebody? It's a scary thing." it just kept coming, everything came pouring out. All the anger and frustration built up over the years.

My mother had gone pale and looked close to tears. I couldn't bring myself to be sympathetic, "Oh god, it is our fault- my fault," she put her hands on her cheeks and took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "I'm a horrible person, a horrible mother. They told me I wasn't ready for a baby but I didn't listen, I told them I would have the most perfect little boy anyone could ask for. But it was hard and there was work to be done and-" she choked down a sob, "I just wasn't ready I guess, I wasn't prepared for the responsibility and you were the one who was punished because of it. I'm so, so sorry," the tears were pouring now, "I can't blame you if you don't forgive me, I certainly don't deserve it," she stepped forward and put her arms around me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I stiffened at first, not sure whether to forgive her or not. Maybe she did make me feel miserable my whole life but I was beginning to feel a tiny bit bad about making her cry. Then again my entire life.

I finally decided and hugged her back, it couldn't hurt to try to make things better. There were broken laughs through her crying. We stood there for a while. As her tears slowed and her breathing grew steady she began to comb my hair with her fingers.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked.

"I'm not very good at communication," I murmured weakly.

She let a small laugh, "Well I guess that makes two of us. I never meant to be so horrible to you- I just- I've always been too controlling and can't shut up if I'm on a roll," she paused a moment, "I'm going to make this better, I promise." then she let go and backed up, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now then, off to bed with you. There is school tomorrow you know."

I nodded and headed toward the stairs.

"And Germania," she called.

I turned back, "Yes?"

"Next time something is bothering you don't be afraid to say something," she smiled, "Goodnight."

I gave her a small smile, "Goodnight,"

XxxxX

A/N- Hey guys, it's been a while, huh?

This is the reason I hate all those stupid you know dream scenes where suddenly everything is made clear to the character. I have never had a dream that has made any sense whatsoever let alone one that gives me the key to life and whatnot. Germania's dream made too much sense to be a dream but I tried.

It's a good thing Germania is so forgiving... Well, maybe not so much forgiving as willing to make things better. And have you ever thought about stabbing someone? It seem like a scary thing to consider to me, not that I've ever done it...

I wrote the first part while my Internet was down and I was watching Star Wars. So if it seems a bit odd...

And thank you all for your wonderful alerts/favorites/reviews : )

I don't know when the next update will be because school is kicking me in the gut so I'm sorry.

I OWN NOTHING.

May the force be with you,

-Opens up 4 nobody-


	12. Chapter 12

Over the cores of the next few weeks we fell into a new pattern. Rome and I still went over to each other's houses when we could, though not as frequently as before which was to be expected. My mom made more of an effort to be there for me and forced my dad to do the same, though he was not so enthusiastic about it. It was a bit awkward at first but gradually it started to settle into the pattern.

Things at school also started to mellow out, Rome's used to be friends started to talk to him more as they started to forgive him. But things were good, it seemed that all the drama was over. But then who knew?

The school year was winding down and nobody could wait for summer. I was sitting in my room on the floor and Rome was quietly staring out the dark window. I didn't like it.

"Hey," I said, "What are you doing?" he turned to me briefly before turning back to the window.

"Just thinking," he sighed, sounding strangely somber.

"About what?" I stood up walking over to him.

"It's just... I want to make this time last forever, you know? One second I'll be here, the next who knows. It's just kind of depressing and I mean who knows what will happen! Like, in that one seconds time we could fall out of our friendship, someone could die, the earth could be destroyed, and I couldn't do a thing about it," he slumped foreword, resting his head on the glass.

I stared at him and sighed, patting him on the back, "It's best not to think about things like that. God knows I've wasted enough of my life thinking like that. Whatever happens happened whether you want it to or not. Deal with it."

Rome let out a strangled whine, "Mania, that doesn't really make me feel any better."

I rolled my eyes, "Would you rather have me lie to make you feel better?" He nodded.

Of corse he would rather have a touching moment than suck down a cold hard dose of the truth.

"Well in that case, Romulus prepare yourself for some awful movie style bull shit," I stated sarcastically, "You may not be able to control the flow of time nor what happens within that time but I promise you that we will always be friends, nothing will ever come between us. Till death do us part."

He lifted his head from the window with an amused smile, "What are we married now? Have you come to terms with your deepest love for me without my knowledge?"

I scoffed, "Yeah, something like that."

He laughed, "Well at least I feel a little better now all these depressing thoughts are making be dizzy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if any thought at all made you dizzy."

"Why are you being so mean today- Er... Tonight?"

"Shut up," I snapped, turning to look out the window. A calm silence settled over us and I was beginning to feel awkward when Rome finally spoke.

"Hey, Germania?" he sounded serious again.

I turned to snap at him again but stopped when I realized how close he was. He ducked down and pressed his lips to mine and quickly withdrew, possibly to see my reaction. I blinked in surprise.

"What was that?"

He looked away, "Nothing.. Just nothing."

"Well it obviously wasn't nothing, care to explain?"

He remained silent, staring out the window.

I sighed after a moment and poked him in the shoulder, for whatever reason it must have startled him because he jumped slightly and quickly looked at me. I grabbed his face and pressed his lips to mine, he responded after a moment with much enthusiasm.

I pulled back after a moment and stared at him, and his big Stupid grin. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"To death do us part, eh?" he breathed.

I huffed, "Yeah, till death do us part."

And it didn't feel weird or forced, it Felt natural and I wasn't going to question it. Whatever happens happens, who am I to complain?

The end.

XxxxX

A/N: It's been far too long guys but I finally did it! I can't believe it. You've all been so great with the reviews and favorites and alerts. You are all great, it really pushed be to keep writing.

I hope the ending wasn't too too sappy but I felt like I had to do It. I'm not so good with romance : )

Btw like the cover I drew? I spent about two minutes of hard work on it, can't you tell? Probably, it sucks pretty bad XD

Anyway,

I OWN NOTHING

You have all been fantastic,

-opens up 4 nobody-


End file.
